Story of Us
by jojendras
Summary: Thirteen years has passed since the titan chaos and everyone is restoring everything. But there are still people that has unsettled business to the past and to people. Will they be able to heal the wounds of the past? [Armin/Annie]
1. Chapter 1

I Don't own anything. I just a fan and I ship them really :D

 **When we meet**

Year 900...

Thirteen years has passed since the breakthrough of titan chaos, a serum antidote that has been invented and ninety nine percent been effective and have been using for almost five years now, inhibiting the chemicals that has been infected by the serum.

Of course after the solution of titan, people is trying to restore everything, walls had been torn down one by one, once the area of our place been cleared for titans. Servey corps still on duty of searching places that might have been infected by the serum.

Restoring the place and also paying the depths of those people responsible. Bertolt Hoover, Reiner Braun, Ymir and Annie Leonhart are part of the chaos happening years ago, and until now still are in trial.

I took up law also while working in the fields, I did try my best for it, Eren, told me just trust the people holding their cases, but I couldn't, its not that I don't trust them but I feel I needed to be the one to finish the case.

Mikasa don't like my idea even Jean and Connie but I am not listening, "Why do you that?" some soldiers ask me I just smile and say "They are once ally and... friends".

I grew, I am not the Armin Alert who's hiding behind the back of a friend anymore, through years I get stronger and learning more day by day.

After passing the law I never really expect that anyone would congratulate me but everyone did, Eren did trick me first and surprised me "We are happy for you Armin". "Do your best gaining them back" they say.

After three months...

I am preparing everything meeting and talking to them, and of course talking to _her_ again. Thinking of her makes me more difficult to face her but wanting to see her, sump up my courage to see them I did try my best convincing them one by one. I ask Leonhart to be the last one to talk to cause I am still shivering inside and still thinking of what to say. _We have unfinished business?_ pops out in my mind _maybe_ l respond to myself.

I got the three convince to help them and the last is my greatest challenge.

I heard the door open and see the person it revealed "Armin" heard her mention my name with wide eyes _beautiful skyblue eyes_ wait _what was I thinking, I need to focus_ I stand up and greet "Annie nice to see you" _I don't know what to say._ I saw her eyes become darker "What are you doing here?" with a cold voice seems also with anger.

"I...why don't take a seat first" I point my hands on the chair in front of me. I am Thankful she listened and seat with me, face to face, _here we go,_ I Thought.

"I am here to help you Annie." I told her and saw she wrinkled her brows

"Why?" she asked.

So My first ship fanmade story


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclamer:** I do not own anything or anyone.

I am just a fan. And here's fan made aruani.

 **Accepting**

I don't know how long I have been here. Inside in a cellar or not I still feel cold, alone and I still don't trust anyone!

 _I think your pretty good person too_...

What a lie! he used me! used me! well how can i forget?.

After getting information, trying to help us and all I still don't know why I'm stuck thinking of him.

I can still think he is good, but every time I think of it and think of what have happen...

Maybe... I'm still stuck in the past, like thinking of my father of what he said before he die.

But I needed to be strong I want to change my life. Titans over right? maybe they can have us reconsider...

 _Your Dead..._

Am I? what should I do.

Hearing some of military police that people don't like us and they want us dead, I just chuckle, go ahead kill us like I have a choice anyway.

Looking outside my cellar and I saw Bertolt pass by with the Military police beside him. _I wonder who visited him?._ Last month Reiner has also a visitor even Ymir, _Wonder if someone will visit me_ I chuckle of the thought, even squad 104 don't even try to visit me.

Wishful thinking though...

Somehow thinking of them and I still end up thinking of him, why ?

Days, months pass...

Just another day in prison, woman like me in this prison always finds a way to fight me. Attacking me behind, pushing like it was an accident kept doing it until they get in my nerve and I'll end up fighting them... Ymir sometimes would stop me and keeping me away from them so I don't have trouble.

"We need to be cool Annie" she said.

Sometimes I forgot that were both in 104th squad once.

Ending up in my cold bed inside the cellar, and here I go again thinking, going back to basic _This is stupid!_ I shout in my head.

 _I wish they would kill us now! why kept fighting?_ I stop _Why?_

One sunny day, basing on what I see outside my tiny window.

The gate from my cell opened and one Mp came inside, and I just sit upon my bed waiting for the officer to say something,

"Annie Leonhart, come with me, you've got visitor"

I heard him say and I just blink my eyes _Visitor?_

I wanted to ask who is the one visiting me but I did not dare, I just followed him until we reach our destination.

The door opened, and I saw him...

"Armin"

He looks at me and slight smile in his face

"Annie, nice to see you" He said

This is not good I hate him remember seeing him is mix emotions and I can only express anger and coldness.

"What are you doing here?"

He stand up.

"I...why don't take a seat first" He point the chair in front of him and I just walked inside and obliged to his request the door closed.

"I am here to help you Annie."

I heard him say and straight looking at his eyes and wrinkled my brow like I'm irritated

"Why?"

To be continued.


End file.
